1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational toys, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational toy for teaching children the alphabet and the number system. Various conventional devices including blocks and demonstration boards have been utilized to attempt to teach children their letters and numbers. However, these conventional devices do not provide an adequate interactive forum for the participation of the child, which is vital to achieve the desired educational objectives. Studies have shown that young children learn more rapidly when allowed to participate in an educational activity. These studies show that associated learning techniques which utilize visual images are most effective in teaching young children. In order to apply these educational theories, the present invention provides an educational toy which utilizes visual images to teach children their letters and numbers and also provides an interactive form for the participation of the children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of educational toys are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an educational toy is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,759, which issued to D. Sullivan on Dec. 17, 1946. This patent discloses a board having a plurality of designated locations for the placement of lettered and numbered circular chips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,179, which issued to C. Woodford et al on Oct. 30, 1973, discloses an educational device for teaching alpha-numeric associations which includes a display board having a plurality of alpha-numeric indicia which are provided with electrical contacts which are actuated by the correct placement of the proper letter or number chip in the correct location on the display board. This completes an electrical circuit which activates an audible signal corresponding to each of the alpha-numeric indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,206, which issued to R. Gaccetta on May 21, 1974, discloses an educational game which utilizes a display board with a plurality of raised numbers. Individual blocks have one side imprinted with a letter of the alphabet and an opposite side provided with a number shaped recessed corresponding to the number of the letter in the alphabet. By arranging the blocks in proper registry with the raised numbers on the display board, a proper sequence of the letters in the alphabet may be achieved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,321, which issued to B. Claffie on Dec. 10, 1974, discloses a game to facilitate the learning of the alphabet which includes a game board having a plurality of cut-outs corresponding in configuration to letters of the alphabet. A plurality of metallic letter chips are utilized which are designed to be inserted within the cut-outs of the game board. A magnetic pick-up device is utilized for inserting and removing the metallic letters into the game board recesses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,868, which issued to C. Hankins on Dec. 22, 1981, discloses an educational device which utilizes a display board provided with recesses for receiving blocks imprinted with the letters of the alphabet.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a stand having a circular oval base with a plurality of upstanding support rods which mount horizontal mounting rods which support a canvas pouch. Additionally, none of the aforesaid educational game devices utilize a plurality of chips imprinted on one side with the letters of the alphabet and on an opposite side with a representation of an item, the name of which begins with the imprinted letter of the alphabet. An additional feature of the present invention not contemplated by the prior art educational devices is the provision of a pouch having a reach-in opening for the reception of chips imprinted on one side with a letter of the alphabet and on an opposite side with an item having a name beginning with that letter. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of educational toys, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such educational toys, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.